


No More Running Away

by AUersgonnaAU20



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: I needed to write them, I'm still sobbing over episode 24, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUersgonnaAU20/pseuds/AUersgonnaAU20
Summary: Akechi made a promise to no longer run away, and now Twenty Faces is by his side.





	

       Sousuke. The name looked strange on the newly printed passport with his picture on it. Akechi hadn’t been called that in years, he'd taken his adoptive father’s name after he died and after he left his biological father in their old house, dying of something or other.

        Taking his eyes away from the passport, Akechi bent over in his chair and touched his aching leg. Though months had passed since Hanasaki shot him in the leg, it still had surges of pain running through now and again that Akech suspected would never go away. He couldn’t have let Hanasaki shoot Twenty Faces nor could he let Twenty Faces shoot Hanasaki, he had made his decision to stop running away from the man who fulfilled his promise made years prior. Akechi had needed to end it. And ended it he did.

       “You ready?” Akechi looked up to see Twenty Faces leaning against the hotel room’s door, wearing a pair of sunglasses and looking ready for anything.

       “In a bit,” Akechi grunted, resting back in his chair. All the months that passed, there had never been one where Twenty Faces had been absent. In recuperating, Twenty Faces’s presence was pleasant. Akechi had forgotten what kind of person Twenty Faces used to be until they were reunited under a different set of circumstances.

       “Hurts, huh?” Twenty Faces closed the door and strode gracefully over to the table where Akechi sat.

       “Do you really need to ask?” Akechi watched him through narrowed eyes.

       “No.” Twenty Faces offered Akechi his hand, as always it looked surprisingly delicate for a man at first with slender fingers and nails perfectly rounded at the tips.

       He took the hand offered to him, pulling himself up and grunted once more when he put pressure on his leg. Maybe today was a bad day to travel but even if it was, there was no way he’d give up on leaving with Twenty Faces.

       “Ready?” Twenty Faces asked again when Akechi released his hand.

       “Stop being in such a hurry,” Akechi teased, grabbing his passport off the table and slid it into the pocket of his jacket.

       Twenty Faces walked to the door, waiting for Akechi to follow before he opened it.

       As it opened, Akechi took hold of Twenty Faces’s hand again, catching him off guard and creating a bemused expression Akechi saw peeking through the colored lenses of his companion’s sunglasses.

       “I like your expression,” Akechi said abashedly, a smile dancing across his lips.

       “Akechi-kun.” A smile crept onto his lips, his hand forfeiting itself to the warmth of the one enclosed around it. 

       Akechi pulled Twenty Faces out of the room, going to the car waiting for them downstairs.

       No more would he run away. This time he was starting over, one last time. With Twenty Faces by his side.


End file.
